


Just that kid

by Corpral_kitty



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, snk - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Almost Rape, Anal, Angst, Child Abuse, Corporal clean freak, Cutting, Depression, Erenx Levi, Feels, Fluff, M/M, One big giant pile of feels, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, This will make you cry, attack on titan - Freeform, cheeky bum seeks, ereri, malex male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpral_kitty/pseuds/Corpral_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren  was always 'that'  kid. Yeah that kid. The kid that always sits in the back. The kid that always wears black. The kid that never seems to talk. The kid that everyone fucks with. If only they knew the hell that he's been through.  </p><p>Then incomes Levi the new kid that takes an interest in the  bright eyed brat that sits in the back of the class</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my little sugar cubes. This is my very first pick so please don't hate. I know my summaries sucked but I guess here goes nothing. ON WITH THE FEELS (also trigger warning there's self harm in this chapter and I want to warn you guys first and also please excuse any miss spelled words or grammar mistakes )  
> Also this fic was inspired by: Vladimir_Kalblood_Winthrop's love and lust   
> At can not stress how amazing her fic is I strongly recommend you read it

"Eren jeager this nonsense has to stop you've been suspended twice this month I don't know what to do with you anymore. " she said with a irritated but worried tone." Mom I'm sorry but I can't deal with these assholes any more they're all the same each and ever last one of them.""language! And hunny I now that schools tuff right now but that doesn't mean you can just go punching other kids. " I stayed silent as we drove away from the school. I was sick and tired of having the exact same talk with her everyday. "Mom I can't take it any more. I can't! do you not understand that!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Then i see her angry face suddenly change to into to a look of terror. I will never forget the look of terror on her face In that moment. I turned to the rode to see I car driving straight at us. It was to late. I could hear her screams along with the sound of metal crunching.A searing pain surged through my entire body. I could feel blood gush from my forehead. Then it was all black. I open my eyes to see my mothers lifeless ones staring back at me. And the blood there was so much blood.

I sit upright in my bed sweating,panting,crying. I could still feel the ash and smoke in my lungs. My thoughts race as I ball my eyes out _'its all your fault she dead because of you you shouldn't be alive'._ My body trembles as I reach under my night stand and grab my blade. _ITS ALL YOUR FALT ITS ALL YOUR FALT_ _._ The voice screams in my head. The moon light causes my blade to shine brightly. I pull back my sleeve to reveal my scared arm  _.disgusting_ then sudenly all my thoughts just melt away as I drag the blade across my skin. I watch the blood trickle down the side of my wrist and I wipe it up with a rag I keep In my night stand. The tears continue to fall from my eyes as I wipe them away trying to hold back my sobs. The red glow of my my alarm clock flashes in the dark room 3:52am. When my quite sobs die down I lay my head agents the pillow watching the the clock flash. Slowly falling asleep once again. 

I was pulled out of the silent bliss by my alarm clock making a load siren like noise. Once I turn it off and stretch my back I get dressed in my favorite black sweater with gray stripes. Then my black skinny jeans. Then my shoes. Then my back pack. I sneak quietly to the door hoping that my dad was still asleep. I hear a groan from the coach and see him sitting there past out thank god. As I open the old door the load squeak of the hinges echoes through the living room I hear him shift and groan  again. This terrorfied so after I closed the door I ran Down the street tword the school. The sky was covers by in dark grey clouds as the freezing cold wind whipped through the trees. I plug in my ear buds in hopes calming my self down. School was going to be utter hell today. 

First,second,and third period go by and nothing really happens just the usual teasing and taunting. Then fourth period comes. It's basically the only class I like. So, I walk in a smile on my face "hey Ms. Hanji" I say as I go and take my seat next to the window ."oh hey even!"she runs over a hugs me. She's totally nuts but she's still my favorite teachers "Guess what!" She says excitedly."what?" I say smiling gently "we have a new student!"  Oh great fan-fucking-tastic "oh cool" then I see him cold grey eyes and an emotionless expression. Oh my god he's hot. She rushes over to him "this is Levi Ackerman" I smile at him and he tilts his head in response. The rest of the class takes they're seats and hanji introduces him to the rest of the class. Then she goes to seat him ."okay Levi why don't you sit right over-" she looks around the room shit hanji please don't! "There next to eren " DAMN IT ! the rest of the class went by quickly. I didn't really pay attention until hanji said something about a project. "- this project is going to count for 70% of your grade and you will be getting partners." the entire class started pointing at the people that they planned on being partners with."alright  go get with your partners and start brain storming !" I just figured I could ask to do the project alone be then she ran over to me ."alright who's your partner going to be?" She looked excited "Well um I don't know ?" I say shyly. Her smile faded   Then she looked at me a smirk forming on her lips . Then she called to Levi who sat quietly next to me "hey Levi sooooo I see you don't have a partner" he looked at her with a deadpaned expression " yeah so " "sooooo eren here doesn't have a partner eather "she gave him a pleading look and I blushed "fine I'll be the brats partner" he looks over snickering at my blush. 

I'm so screwed 


	2. After school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part2!!! Yeah here we go and before we start trigger warning child abuse I'm sorry I just want to warn you guys so that I don't trigger anything

The rest of my day was spent as usual. Watching the clock tick. Stuck in my own head. Only today I was more destracted then usual. I couldn't stop thinking about those cold grey.  _Forget about it eren no one will ever love a monster like you._ Shit He's back. That damn voice. He never shuts up unless I... I use my razor. I call him Titan. I'm walking down the hall to the bathroom after my last class. I have to go to the library after I...well take care of Titan. As I walk down the hall staring at my shoes to avoide any unnecessary eye contact I hear someone say my name.fuck. It's Jean "Hey jeager jeagerrrrr!" I hear them call me again and I start walking faster. The bathrooms right there come on almost there. Then bam! I feel the wind get knocked out of me as his fist meets my chest "ah -Fuck " I yell in pain." Awe what's wrong. You trying to to ignore me huh? Fag". I hold back the rage inside me I can hear Titan screaming at me to kill this asshole. I stand up and run to the bathroom. I can't get kicked out of this school to! My last school I put a kid in the hospital. And dad would beat the shit out of me if I got expelled again. Tears start to form at the corners of my eyesand my body starts to tremble. Fuck. Why here why now. Memories of my that day start flooding into my head. I pull out my little emergcey kit as I call it and deal with Titan. Once again all my thoughts are washed away by my blade. 

After I get ahold of my self. I walk out and practical run out to make sure I don't run into Jean again. When I get out side the school I plug my ear buds to drown my self in some music while I walk to the library. My job consists of my organizing books and helping anyone if they need help but other wise that's all I really do. I'm usually there for two to three hours. Until I clock out and head home. My walk home usually consists of me praying that my dad was either to drunk to get up or was asleep. But I'm usually never that lucky. 

As soon as I open the door i smell the alchol. And hear he is drunken slurred speech from his room. "Oh look who's finally home! " he stumbles out of the room pissed off and falling over. "So where the fuck where you that ahitty school was over two hours ago " "I was at work " I mumble and he gets closer "yeah fucking right there's now way anyone would ever hire I fuck up like you!" "Tell me the truth !" He stares to yell "I am I swear I was at work "I feel my body begin to shake violently he slaps he as hard as can making fall to my knees "STOP LIEING YOU LITTLE TWAT !" Tears start to fall from my eye as I curl up into a ball and he starts to kick me. Each time his foot hits my chest i feel the wind get McKee out of me he screams out me "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING MURDER ITS YOUR FALT SHE DEAD ITS ALL YOUR FALT !" My vision starts to fade slowly as I start falling in and out of consciousness. When he finally stop and stumbles out of the room back into his bed room groaning and grabbing a half empty bottle of whiskey and taking a swig. His words echo through my head as I stumble in to my room falling on to my bed tears still cascading down my face. Just another day in the life of eren jeager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you pretty please with a Levi on top(hehe see what I did there) leave me some comments XD


	3. The cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. Diving right back into the life of eren jeager enjoy my little sugar cubes and please leave me some comments they really help

As soon as I open my eyes I realize I'm super late for school and if dad wakes up and I'm here I'll get another ass kicking. So in a flash I throw on my red flannel and pull on my shoes. I don't have to go to school today but at least I can get out of the house.My entire body was sore but I knew it would only get worse if I was home. Once again I tip toe out of the house ,and run down the stares toward the park. I can kill some time and draw for a bit there. Once I get to the park that's only a few blocks away I find I nice spot under a huge oak tree. The leaves are beautiful and vibrant. The yellows  seemed to melt into bright oranges. I took note of each and every detail as I pulled out my sketch pad. I start lightly sketching the side walk and the trees that line it. The sky was gray. I felt a drop of rain land on the back of my head. Then another. Then another. "Shit" I start to run to get out of the rain and in end up in a small cafe just down the street. 

A cup of hot tea sounds awsome right now. I pat down my pockets and find about 6 dollars. Yes! I walk up to the front and get a simple black tea and a muffin. I had just enough for my little snack. She hands me my tea and a small brown bag with  the wings of freedom on the front. Then I sit toward the back next to a window and pull out my sketch book once again. This time I just start doodling some random things and watch the rain fall outside. Before I know it I start drawing a pair of pericing eyes and start sketching out his face. The little bell tied to door in the front rings braking me out of thought. And I see him. Those same cold eyes. I take advantage of the moment to start to examine his features. Adding more to my drawing.Hoping he wouldn't notice me as he orders and walks sits across the cafe. I have a good enough view that I can keep drawing him. My eyes darting back and forth between him and my drawing. When I finish i examine my work and fix a few little mistakes with my eraser. When I look up again our eyes meet causing my to blush lightly. He gets up and starts walking toward me.oh no he totally saw me stairing I'm screwed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking it so far? I really would like to know so that I can maybe improve on anything that's bothers you guys. But any way I'm super excited to see what you guys have to say so Hank you for reading <3 :3


	4. A new friend ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!!! Diving right back into the life of eren! And in this chapter Levi comes into play !! yeahhhhh (sorry for any spelling mistakes or improper grammar ) And with you guys pleasessssss leave me some feed back it really helps and I want to know if there's anything you guys think I could improve on

He gets closer and closer to me and I try to hide the drawing so he won't see .i feel a faint blush spread across my cheeks. He stops in front of me smirking. "Hey brat" l smile at him nervously. "Oh ah hey Levi""mind if I sit?".His smirk stays in its place as I blush a little bit more "oh yeah sure I don't mind at all" he sits down and sips his cup in an odd way. " so brat what are we gonna do for our project?"  Shit totally forgot bout that! " oh yeah I totally forgot. What was the asignment again?" He looks at me and snickers " It basically a contest to see who can 'wow' shitty goggles" I giggle at Hanjis new nick name. "Haha well I'm pretty good at drawing like charcoal and stuff.."I trail off "but what about you what are you good at?" His face returns to its blank expression "I guess I'm pretty good at painting  but others wize not much"then his smirk returns and starts eyeing the sketch book thats sitting closest to the window "can I see ?" He goes to reach for them and I grab it quickly and blush.shit ."Awe come on please" he makes a fake pouting face"please"then I loosen my grip and sigh "fine" he grabs the book and starts flipping through studying all the drawing then suddenly he snickers and turns it around so that its facing me. I feel my face heat up intensly "Wow brat your pretty good I like this one."it was the drawing of him. Oh my god I think my face is on fire! I snatch it away from him and he snickers again. I try and hide my face in my cup while he sits there laughing. "Oh calm down brat I'm serious your really good " I bit me lip. Yep I'm so screwed he's probably not even gay.  _You know he's lieing right_ _there's no way he would ever like a monster like you_

He's right there's no way in hell he would ever like me. I'm snapped out of thought by his voice "alright beat let my see you phone " I look at him confused "wait what why?" He looks at me playfully "so we can meet up and talk about the project" I sigh and calm down then I hand him my phone. "So Evan peters hah?" I smile and nod "oh yeah I forgot that was my screen saver " he giggles and says "season1 and 2  where the best" I smile brightly "I know right I loved Evan Peters as Tate I'm mean he fit in perfectly with the roll"he looks at me intrigued "right though and in season two i felt so bad for him like   Jesus it must be horrible to have to question your own sanity" if only you new "yeah" I giggle and he hands me my phone "alright brat I gotta go so text me latter an we can talk about when we can meet again ""alright " I wave to him as he walks out.

I sigh schools over and I should go home so I don't get my ass kicked again. Even though I'm pretty sure he'll just find some other reason to kick my face in I might get away with it today. I run home trying not to get completely soaked and open the door as quite as possible. I hear his snoring from his room and realize that he's past out. Oh thank god . I go in my room and lock the door. Safe at last well safish. I plop my self down on to my bed and start to fall asleep only to be awoken by my phone buzzing in my pocket.

[your new friend;D]: alright brat meet me at the cafe tomorrow same time alright?

[eren]: okay I'll meet you there.

[eren]: so we're friends now?

[your new friend;D]: yep gotta problem ?

[eren]:not at all 

I giggle at his name and turn on my alarm. A new friend hah? Sounds nice 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading you And will you guys please leave a comment below I would really like to know if there's any thing that I could improve on or if you like my little story I got going here


	5. Levi's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. Today we're diving into the mind of Levi yeahhhh

**Levi's point of view**

After the final bell rings I practically run to the exit. God I hate school. All the kids are always the same. No matter where I've been its been the same. The strongest pray on the weakest and no one ever stops it. But, yesterday when I saw that asshole punch that brat from art class for no reason I was this close to ripping him a new one. Trust me next time I see that fucking horse face I'm going to distroy him.

The look on that kids face looked like he was going to explode . Then he just got up and ran away. Why did he run? And why wasn't he at school today? Then I feel a drop of rain hit my head. Shit. I start to run down the street and see a little cafe. Hm tea sound good and I can at of the rain for a little bit. When I open the door the heat from inside hits my face and I walk to the counter ordering a simple black tea. Walking over to my seat I realize that there's a certain bright eyed brat starring at me.

Is he checking me out? I smirk a little when he starts looking back and forth at my and a book? What is he doing. I sit for a bit drinking my tea and admiring the brats amazing eyes. Damn. Here goes nothing. I stand up and start to walk over toward him . He starts blushing. So he was checking me out! Alright here's the game plan   
1.flirt  
2.get his number  
3.flirt some more   
2.Say good bye run home (so you don't get soaked )  
5.shower 

Here we go "hey brat" I smirk as he fumbles to hide his book. Hm I wonder what he's got in there. I sit, we talk about our project ,and I figure out that the book he tried to hide was a sketch pad. My curiosity get the better of me and I ask if I can see. He blushes and try's to resist but I start pouting he he final gives up and let's my see. Wow these are really good. Then I see what he was hiding from me. He was drawing me and it looks really good. I turn it toward him and make him blush harder teasing him a little but also complimenting his amazing work.

After a little more talking I get his phone and put my number in. Alright prefect. I say good bye and head out. A job well done if I don't say so my self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys pleaseeee leave me some comments so I know if there's anything I can improve on and also if your enjoys this   
> Ty for reading <3


	6. Just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again going right back in to the world of eren. Please leave me some feed back if. You enjoyed or if there's anything you think I could improve on

**Eren's POV**

I'm backed into a corner of a dark room my body's shaking and I can hardly breath I was a surrounded by faceless dark shadows closing in on me. These things started getting closer an closer all while repeating the same word. _monster_ I feel the tears cascade down my face as I scream. "STOP STOP PLEASE STOP!!" I slide myself down the wall and tuck my knees into my chest. They're chanting gets loader and loader.

Then all the sudden I feel a warm embrace and the voices start to fade. When I look up from my knees and see a sweet and gentle smile and a pair of light gray eyes looking back at mine. In that moment everything just stopped. He started to lean in slowly and stopped just before our lips touched. My face heats and he whispers "your not a monster" he whips away my tears and kisses me. Every thought that was in my mind just melted away. I pulled away when I heard a familiar load siren type noise. It was my alarm clock. Shit.


	7. So it's a date now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I'm gonna start posting a lot longer chapters now so enjoy and thanks for reading

The sunlight seeped into the room through the window. My eyes flutter open. The loud alarm echoed through the room, and I press snooze groaning. The thought of leaving my little blanket cocoon of warmth irritated the hell out of me. I nuzzle my face into the pillow my thoughts drifting to his warm soft lips and his gentle embrace.

I open my eyes and realize that I had been laying there for nearly and hour. I jumped out of bed and ran over to my closet. Grabbing a grey V neck and a black hoodie and finally black skinny jeans. I stumble toward the door trying to pull on my shoes on and fall face first on to the floor."ah-shit" I groan. My bruised body ached when I hit the ground. I pull my self up slowly and sigh opening the door.

First,second,and third period all went by quickly and I walked eagerly to forth period. As soon as i walk in I'm greeted by hanji running over to hug me.  
"EREN!! Good morning darling!" I giggle at how enthusiastic she always sounded.  
"Morning hanji" I smile at her and she pulls me toward her desk and smirks

"sooooo how are things with your new friend"*she wiggles her eye brows*and I blush a little. "Good,actually we going to meet after school today to figure out what we're going to do for the project" I see her face brighten and she starts squealing.I raise and eyebrow at her.

"Ah hanji are you okay?"she laughs  
"I'm just glad you two are getting along" I just giggle and walk away and then I see that most the class was getting seated. I see Levi sitting quietly his usual blank expression. Then I hear hanji suddenly yell form be hind me  
"HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE DEAR"  
I felt my face start to burn . Oh my god did she really just.....I sigh.

Levi looks at me smirking  
"So it's a date now?" I feel my face heat up more and try to hide it with my sleeves.  _He's probably grossed out by you. There's no way that anyone on would want to be with a monster like you._

"N-no I just told her we where going to meet up after school so we could talk about our project!"  
His smirk falls a little  
"Calm down brat I didn't say I didn't want it to be a date" I look at him a little confused "W-wait huh?"  
He looks straight into my eyes  
"You heard me" I hear hanji squeal loudly from the front of the class  
"WILL YOU GUYS JUST KISS ALREADY!!"I blush cover my face again and most of the class giggle.

He leans over and whispers in my ear making my shiver  
"Yeah, it's definitely a date now "


	8. Awe don't ignore me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING TRIGGERS: self harm and child abuse. Hey guys I'm super sorry for writing about these parts it just this is kinda been the way I vent my feelings and experiences 
> 
> But on a lighter note thank you guys for reading and all the lovely comments

As soon as Levi said it was a date my heart started to race beating hard against my chest. Only the more excited, I got the more scared I got. The entire day Titan was warning me that it was some sort of fucked up joke. Telling me that I can't let him in. That I can't trust him.

By seventh period I was about to ripe my hair own out. I wanted to scream. The voice only got louder in my head. As soon as my teacher gave me the all clear I ran to the bathroom. Tears already filling my eyes. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. I just needed it to stop. I slammed the stall door closed, and locked it.

I threw my back pack down and slide down the wall. Pulling out my emergency kit. Once I started I could barely stop. One cut after another I watched the blood trickle down the side of my wrists.

Titans voice soon mellowed out and a started to catch my breath. Pulling my knees into my chest. I quietly cried into my knees as my body trembled. Why, why dose this always happen. My hands on my head I gripped two hand fills of hair.  
Why?.....

When I finally get ahold of my self i didn't go back to class. I just left. I felt my phones buzz in my pocket.

[your new friend;D]: can't wait for tonight! when do you want me to pick you up?  
  
I had no idea what to say. I wanted to go with him, but I was terrified. Terrified that Titan was right, and Levi was really just planing some sick joke. So, I sighed and plugged in my earbuds. The second I press play I jump back not realizing the volume was on high. After turning it down a bit I start to listen to the words. Slowly, I start to loose my self in the music.

It's one you my favorites. It's called cocoon by catfish and the bottlemen.  
Walking down the road toward home. My phone buzzes again.

[your new friend;D]: Awe don't ignore me ;n;

[eren]: sorry can we do it another time?

I hesitated as I pressed send. I wanted to trust him. I wanted to let him in. But, I just can't. I can't get hurt again.

[your new friend;D]: yeah not happening you can't get me all excited then just ditch me!!! I'll be in front of your house at 6:30! Got it

[eren]: fine

I sigh. Fine. Great I have like 20 minutes to get ready. When I open the door i hear loud grunt ,and get hit in face with a empty whiskey bottle. The bottle shatters, and I fall to the to the floor. My vision was blurry, and my mind was fuzzy. What just happened? He pulls me into the house by my shirt collar, and slams my body into the floor.

I whimper and sob as he repeatedly kicks me. I couldn't hear what he was yelling. My mind was to fuzzy. I screamed in pain when his foot collided with my chest. The sound of my rib breaking echoed through the room. He stumbled away mumbling something, and I layed on the floor crying in pain. 


	9. A hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm really sorry I'm so late on a update had a bit of writers block and the person I'm writing with took a while to respond BUT ANY WAY   
> ;~; oh lord prepare your selves for some extreme feels!!!!

  
The pain in my chest was unbearable. Each time I took a breath the sharp pain got worse. My dad was just finding thing to threw at me. I got hit with anything he could pick up. All while Titan was screaming in my head. _You deserve this eren you brought this one your self!_

"P-please AH! stop" I could barely speak through my tears, and the burning sensation in my throat. That wasn't just directed toward my dad, but Titan as well.   
They just kept going. I got hit again, and again, and again. When he finally runs out of things to throw he charges at me. "p-please" my voice was cracked as I sobbed. He grabbed me head and slammed it into the floor. My head throbbed while blood gushed from my forehead. "P-lease", I stutter out as he hold my head in his sweaty hand.

I saw the door was open, and a figure was standing in the door way yelling. I couldn't tell who was there because everything was starting to go black. I tried desperately to keep my eyes open, but it was no use. Everything started to blur together, and the yelling seemed to fade as my eyes became heavy. I couldn't fight anymore.

 **Levi's point of view :**  
When I pulled up at the front of his apartment, I went to text him so he knew I was here. But, in the middle of typing I heard some one crying. Then I heard yelling. What the hell was happening up there? I got out of the car so I could go knock on the door. Walking up the steps I saw the door was open.

Each step I took the louder the whimpering, and the yelling got. What I heard next is never going to leave me. "P-please AH! stop" it was Eren's voice. Those where Eren's broken sobs. My eyes widen at the realization that that was Eren. Suddenly I was full of adrenaline. My heart rate got quicker with every step I took closer to the door.

When I finally made it to the door, I was meet with the sight of Eren's dad slamming his head into the floor. I will never be able to explain the anger I felt in that moment.   
"GET THE FUCK OFF OFF HIM!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I immediately charge him, and start throwing punches.   
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

I hit him hard in the jaw, but it doesn't faze him much. He eventually punches me. But, I pay no mind to the dull throbbing in the side of my head. I continued throwing more and more punches. Only a few hit him, but I just kept going.

" YOU BASTARD!!!" I yelled as I punched him repeatedly.   
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" He finally hit me square in the jaw. I landed on the floor with a load thud. The pungent taste of iron caused me to cringe.  
The last thing I saw was Eren's frail form in the corner, blood pooling from a gash in his head. His chest slowly rising, and falling.

**Eren's POV:**

My eyes flutter open, and I see Levi with a rag tide around his mouth laying on the floor hands tied behind his back."L-Levi?My voice cracked as my eyes widened in terror. My mind was racing just like my heart. Did he do this? Did my fathe-no did that bastard so this?

I watched Levi stir for a moment before he sleepily opened his eyes.  
His eyes widened when he saw me.   
He tried to speak, but all the came out was his muffled voice.   
"Mmm MMm!"his once emotionless piercing grey eyes where now filled with terror, and tears. The sight of him hurt me more than any cut, or bruise.

I heard to door open, and my fathers slurred mumbling. As soon as I heard him enter I whispered,   
"Shhhh, don't worry I'll get us out of this." I laid down, and tried my best to pretend I was asleep. It was nearly impossible do to the adrenaline that surged through me. Titan was yelling in my head. I was trying my best drown him out, but he just got louder.

This drunk fucker shuffled toward Levi mumbling something about my mom. I kept my eyes closed, and could hear Levi's muffled yelling.  
"Shut up ass wipe" I heard Levi hit the floor. I could just imagine that asshole hitting Levi. The very thought of my dad laying a hand on him made me furious.

Suddenly the distinct sound a gun cocking broke me out of thought. I immediately open my eyes to see my dad standing over Levi a gun in his hand, and his finger in the trigger. I could see a tears running down Levi's cheek as he sat ther on his knees. He had managed to get the gag off, and our eyes meet. His lip quivered as he mouthed the word 'run' .


	10. A murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord prepare thy selves for  
> !!!!! LE FEELS !!!!

**Eren's point of view:**

All the sudden I was on my feet.   
'I have to fight. I have to fight'   
I couldn't hear, I couldn't breath. Memories from each and every time he beat me came flooding into my head breaking down the wall that I built to protect my sanity. I felt tears start to stream down my face. I tackled him to the floor. "What the fuck!" He yelled while trying to throw me off."EREN NO!! YOU NEED TO RUN GET OUT OF HERE GO !!" I could barely hear Levi's words through him tears.

"I HAVE TO FIGHT!! I HAVE TO FIGHT TO SURVIVE"I screamed as I started to beat him.   
Everything was happening so fast.   
There was no time to think, no time to breathe. As the memories poured in I felt my self slowly slipping. I could feel my sanity melting away. My innocence was replaced with anger, and hatred.

I had finally snapped.

I reached around floor trying to find something to hit him with. Everything was a blur it all happened so quickly, and I was so angry. Before I knew it a found a piece of broken mirror on the floor. My hand bled as I griped the piece glass tightly. I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Drowning out everything. I couldn't even hear Titan.

Then I blacked out...

When I regained consciousness. I was sitting on top of my dad covered in blood. I started to tremble realizing what I had just done. I looked at the piece of bloody mirror, and caught site of my terrified face. I dropped the mirror, started uncontrollably sobbing.

" it's all my fault I'm a monster. I'm a murder" I stand up, and stumble back. My knees started to go weak at site of what I did. I fall to my knees still sobbing. I place my head in my hands crying. Titan was silent. For once since my mother died he was quit with out me hurting my self.

This was the end. I finally became the monster he always told me I was.   
I'm a murder. I am a monster.  
My throat burned as I sobbed. My voice cracked as I sobbed.   
"I-I'm a monster, I am a m-murder"   
I was so close to ending my life right then, and there.

Then I heard it. A sweet gentle voice.   
A voice that spoke the words that no one had ever told me before.  
"Y-your not a monster "

**levi's point of view:**

  
I was so terrified when he cocked that gun. I wasn't scared for my self.   
I was scared that after he shot me he would turn that gun toward Eren.  
My body shook uncontrollably as I imagined the loud bang, and smoke trailing from the barrel of the gun, and his lifeless body falling to the floor.

My chest tightened at the thought, and my eyes darted to him. In that moment I could see him snap. I saw the look of utter terror leave him face, and get replaced with rage.

'Run' I mouthed the words praying he would listen. 'Please kid please run' my mind is racing, as every thing seemed to go in slow motion.   
Eren charged, and tackled him.   
"EREN NO !!! YOU NEED TO RUN GET OUT IF HERE GO!!" I screamed but he didn't seem to hear me.

I was struggling to get to my feet as my heart raced. I could hear Eren frantic chanting.  
"I HAVE TO FIGHT!! I HAVE TO FIGHT TO SURVIVE!!" Oh my god.   
When I finally found something to cut the rope with I cut it and turned to help Eren.

It was to late he found a piece of glass, and started stabbing his father.  
I felt blood splatter on to my cheek.   
"E-Eren?" I choke out.   
This couldn't be happening.   
His dad was long gone, but he just kept going. He just continued shredding his dad's chest with the glass. I tried to call to him, but he couldn't hear me.

How long has his dad been doing this to him? How long has he had to live with this? How long?   
"It's all my fault I'm a monster. I am a murder" I watched him fall back into reality. Stumbling back to the ground  
body shaking violently. Repeated calling him self a monster, a murder.

'No. Your not the the monster! That fucking drunken asshole was! '  
"Y-your not a monster" my voice cracks as I try to step toward him.   
I fall to my knees, and rap my arms around his frail trembling body. 

** Eren's point of view: **

"No Levi please don't get close I can't hurt you too please"I pushed him away, and tried to stand.   
"You won't hurt me Eren your not a  
Monster" he looks at me with a sympathetic, and determined expression. I gritted my teeth.

I wanted to believe him, I wanted it to be true. But, as soon as I looked around to room, and saw the crimson splattered across the walls. The lifeless body laying in the center of the room, and I looked down at my shaking hands covered in the same crimson red liquid. I knew it was true.   
No matter how badly I wanted it to b it wasn't.

"No.... I can't hurt anyone else" 


	11. Please just read

Hi guys , It's Me again I feel really bad for it posting in so long but I've been have a bunch of home problems and school is driving me insane. Honestly I'm about to just jump out a damn window. I haven't slept in literally 3 days and it's scaring me. My mom wants me to see a doctor but I really don't want to put a bunch of stupid pills*sigh *. I'll try my best to post soon but shits just hectic yah know. I love you all and thank you so much for reading!


	12. GUESS WHO'S FINALLY HOME :,D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMFG please please please dont hate me guys!!! im so god damn sorry for being gone so long you can litrealy punch me in the face if it makes you feel better. I've neglected my poor readers *slams head agenst wall* im honestly typeing this on my DSi XD i dont even know if this will reach you guys but i hope to god it does.I REPEAT IM SO FRECKING SORRY i promise you all ill have a new chapter up with in a two days.HELL I PINKY PROMISE YOU ALLL*crowd gasps*
> 
> ~love Ness

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPORT AND FOR CARING ABOUT ME AND MY CRAPPY STORY!!!!!!  
IF I COULD HUG YOU ALL I SWEAR TO GOD I'D ACCIDENTLY CRUSH YOU


	13. GUESS WHO'S FINALLY HOME :,D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMFG please please please dont hate me guys!!! im so god damn sorry for being gone so long you can litrealy punch me in the face if it makes you feel better. I've neglected my poor readers *slams head agenst wall* im honestly typeing this on my DSi XD i dont even know if this will reach you guys but i hope to god it does.I REPEAT IM SO FRECKING SORRY i promise you all ill have a new chapter up with in a two days.HELL I PINKY PROMISE YOU ALLL*crowd gasps*
> 
> ~love Ness

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPORT AND FOR CARING ABOUT ME AND MY CRAPPY STORY!!!!!!  
IF I COULD HUG YOU ALL I SWEAR TO GOD I'D ACCIDENTLY CRUSH YOU


End file.
